


Key to the Secrets

by dromer



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: F/M, Neil - Freeform, Todd - Freeform, charlie - Freeform, deadpoetssociety, keating - Freeform, knox - Freeform, meeks - Freeform, neilperry, pitts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dromer/pseuds/dromer
Summary: Boys, poetry, love, passion, and one hell of a school. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Todd Anderson/Charlie Dalton/Steven Meeks/Knox Overstreet/Neil Perry/Gerard Pitts
Kudos: 2





	Key to the Secrets

Posture, stance, eyes up, head forward, stand tall, don't slouch.

His father's words echo through the boy's head like a drum. Tugging at the loose strands of his hair, Josh soon noticed his hair would poke out from underneath the brim of his hat. The boy stood tall and with pride, he did not wish to be cast as a scrawny, reckless boy. Of course, it was unfamiliar for anyone to wear a hat indoors, so Josh positioned himself, and his father, towards the back of the room. Bagpipes resound off the room's walls. Josh had never liked music; it never presented any interest to him, so he cringed at the screeching instruments. With banners placed in their hands, four boys peeled off from the corner of the room. Turning around, Josh caught a small glimpse of the boys he would soon get to know. A man stood at the front of the room; all attention turned to him as he spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, distinguished alumni, and students: This year marks the one hundredth year that Welton Academy has been in existence"

The room erupts with applause.

"One hundred years ago, in 1859, forty-one boys sat in this room and were asked the same question that now greets you at the start of each semester: Gentlemen, what are the four pillars?"

Boys rose from their seats. This was the easiest way to dissect the older students from the new. Unsure of whether to join them or stay seated, Josh turned to his father and nudged his shoulder. His father's eyes remained fixated on the centre of the room but he leaned over, preparing for whatever his son needed to say.

"Do I stand up?" The boy questioned, his voice cracking slightly. His father turned to him, breaking his focus, and prompted him to join the boys. The voices of students filled the room.

"Tradition! Honour! Discipline! Excellence!"

The boys returned to their seats; silence washed over the crowd as Mr Nolan spoke once again.

Josh felt a certain unease when regaining his seat. He felt vulnerable with all the boys surrounding him. The boy wanted to be amongst friends, but alas, he was sent to the boarding school of nightmares. The one and only, Hell-ton Academy. Nolan's voice, once again, capturing the attention of students and parents.

"In her first year, Welton Academy graduated five students. Last year we graduated fifty-one and over seventy-five percent of those went to the Ivy League! This kind of accomplishment is the result of fervent dedication to the principles taught here. This is why you parents have been sending us your sons, and this is why we are the best preparatory school in the United States" he mentions.

The new students were called upon. The 7th graders, Josh and a shy – looking boy stood up. Josh looked over to the boy, he looked incredibly self – conscious. He felt his sympathy for the boy grow as they sat down once more. Josh looked down at his feet, thinking to himself.

'Maybe he could get used to it' 

'No, you'll be alone'

His thoughts fought one another inside his head. But maybe, just maybe, he could grow to like this place.

\------------------------------------

Hey guys! I'm back again. This book will become my main and my most frequently updated one as I have a plot formed in my head. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned! That's it for now. Stay safe, love yourselves, bye.

-dromer


End file.
